As it happens
by helaluvE
Summary: Follow Kurt and Blaine as they see each of the glee clubers wish come true. Inspired by the auditorium scene in OMW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I only own all the stupid feels this show gives me on a daily basis and they result into what follows.

A/N: This idea came to me as I watched the auditorium scene in On My Way. The original idea was to follow every member of the glee club through every realization of each wish but then klaine tugged on my heart strings (as it always does) and this became a klaine fic. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I stopped kidding myself about that idea as soon as I started writing. I hope you'll enjoy.

_**Rory's wish**_

_February 2012_

The Anderson residence is completely quiet as Kurt and Blaine change in Blaine's room. The silence is heavy and as exhausted as it is soothing. So much has happened this week and there's so much to say. Maybe that's why they both keep their mouths shut. The rollercoaster of emotions they've all been on has taken its toll and after the constant noise of sorrow, worry and joy; it's nice and simpler to have a bit of peace.

They make a quick but efficient work of putting their tuxes on but Blaine's surprised when he's the first to finish. He's usually much slower than his boyfriend. Not that Kurt isn't thorough and deeply concerned about his appearance, he's simply quicker and more self-assured than Blaine.

He makes sure his cufflinks are in place and fixes his attention on Kurt. The sight of him struggling with his pink bo- tie brings so many emotions to the surface, Blaine has to swallow. He feels happy. He knows it's odd to feel that way after the week they've just had but it's hard to feel anything else when he's with Kurt. It's not that he's incapable of feeling anything but happy, it's just always there in the background, making him grounded. He's happy because he has Kurt and sometimes it seems that it's all he needs. He feels happy because they've just won regionals with one of their best performances yet. He feels happy because despite their flaws and their continual drama, New Directions are good people and he knows he'll have them in his life for a while. He feels happy because two years ago the idea of having a boy in his room was so inconceivable; it often made him laugh humorlessly.

However, Blaine can't just forget what happened a few days ago and what was about to happen. The shock of it all made the events hard to process. He knows Kurt was agonizing over what happened to David; feeling guilty and helpless. It's been difficult to watch from afar, wanting to help Kurt but not really knowing how. Blaine feels positively awful for David but he wishes Kurt would have come to him with his worries. It had hurt more than he would like to admit seeing Kurt confide in the God Squad instead of him. He's let it go, knowing that sometimes he can't be all that Kurt needs but it still nags him from time to time.

He knows Kurt went to visit David and Blaine's relieved to see that it elevated some of the tension from his shoulders. He's not worried about their friendship. Blaine is sure of Kurt, sure of their love and it would take more for him to start worrying. The big hug he received as soon as he opened the door forty-five minutes ago helped a lot.

David is only one issue. Blaine knows the impending wedding, for which they are getting ready, is causing Kurt's finger to shake and his brow to furrow anxiously. He makes his way to his boyfriend and pushes his hands out of the way. It's a testimony to the current situation that Kurt doesn't even protest at his high-handedness. Blaine takes hold of the cloth and makes a tsking noise.

"What did the bow-tie ever do to you?" he teases as he expertly starts to knot it. He gets distracted as Kurt shuffles closer and warps an arm around his waist. Their eyes lock and Blaine's heart swells at the warmth and tenderness in Kurt's eyes. They do look sad and aggravated, too but that's just a thin veil.

"It's being unreasonably unhelpful," Kurt mumbles and Blaine's heart squeezes sweetly_. Poor heart_, Blaine thinks with a private smile. Leave it to Kurt to be witty in every situation.

"It's just a tie," Blaine says softly as he finishes. "You usually have very dexterous and deft fingers," he adds provocatively before leaning over and nuzzling Kurt's neck. He doesn't need to see Kurt's blush to know it's there; he can feel its warmth against his own cheeks.

"We have a huge mistake to get to. Now is not the time to hit on me, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh, Mr. Hummel… It's always the time for that," Blaine breathes before bringing their mouths together. As per usual, he forgets time and space and focuses only on Kurt. His soft, firm and warm lips. His strong and yet gentle embrace. His long, powerful and graceful legs trapped between his own. It's just all too enchanting and Blaine has the ridiculous thought that if people could see them together, no one would ever use dangerous and harmful three-letter words.

The kiss ends slowly with a final delicious peck but neither of them moves away. They stay close, hugging and reveling in the possibility of this moment. Time's running out, however and they have to let go of each other. The embrace seems to have helped Kurt because his eyes look less sad and weary. Blaine feels his own spirit lift at the sight of the flush in Kurt's cheeks and the twinkling ocean blue of his eyes.

"They'll be all right," Blaine can't help but say. He doesn't need to specify who he's talking about. Kurt nods but he almost looks miserable again so Blaine brings one of his hands to the nape of Kurt's neck and he applies just enough pressure to bring their mouths back together. Kurt's lips slide lusciously against his own; they're soft and eager and Blaine can smell that unique Kurt scent and it drives him half mad. His breathing is suddenly ragged and he can feel Kurt's warm hand inside his jacket, clutching the fabric of his shirt just above his heart.

Blaine breaks free of the kiss with an agonized groan. He knows there's no time but he's two seconds away from saying to hell with Finn and Rachel and enjoying all the advantages an available, eager and gorgeous boyfriend and an empty house have to offer. He leans his forehead against Kurt and concentrates on bringing his breathing back to normal. Not an easy fit when his heart seems to be keen on bursting out of his ribcage.

His eyes still close; he sends a quick prayer of thanks. To whom, he's not really sure. He just feels tremendously grateful for Kurt and for moments like this when happiness is so acute, it almost becomes a burden. It's scary as hell but he loves it.

"Thank you," Kurt breathes while nuzzling his cheeks.

Blaine knows he's grateful for the distraction so he squeezes him a bit closer.

"And not just for now, but for being there this week and letting me deal with all this like I needed to," Kurt says. The words are so unexpected and dear, Blaine feels tears welling up in his throat.

"Love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt replies simply and it's enough to make everything else look okay.

A/N: and voilà. They're all about this long so I should have an update for everyday (depending on the lazy bug). I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : still not owning glee. But I'll keep my fingers crossed.

A/N: back for more. I hope you enjoy.

_**Noah Puckerman graduates.**_

_June 2013_

Blaine is sitting quietly between Burt and Carole. He may be quiet but he's mind is racing and his heart is dancing the jig inside his chest. The plastic chairs are far from comfortable but it's not the reason why he's fidgeting. Burt has his arm on the back of Blaine's chair and he takes comfort from it; he regains a semblance of balance somehow. The two of them are pretending to watch a basketball game on the TV above them and Carole is going through an ancient Glamour. Thousands of people are milling around them, coming or going, but the three of them could be the last person in the airport for all the attention Blaine pays to them.

"Blaine," Burt says with a slight edge to his voice and Blaine realizes he's been bouncing his knee again. He makes himself stop.

"Sorry," he mumbles and he knows without looking that Burt is shaking his head at him. He looks amused and indulgent, a lot like a parent with an impatient kid. Which described the situation quite nicely.

The fact that he knows the man so well brings a new kind of peace to his restless nerves. It's been a long and hard year apart but it had not been a bad one. He had not been alone. He'd had his friends (mainly Tina, Brit, Puck and Artie) but he also had Burt and Carole who had helped in more ways than he can say.

He'd always liked and respected Burt, even before Kurt left for NYADA but his absence had brought them closer together. He's spent many an evening helping at the auto shop, earning a bit of money and feeling a bit closer to Kurt by getting to know his dad fully.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the announcement that the flight from New York was landing. Blaine felt his body vibrate with a new kind of energy. He turns to grin at Burt who is already looking as if he's won tickets for the super bowl. He pats Blaine's shoulder, sends an excited look to his wife who is smiling broadly and as one, the three of them gather their things and head for their loved ones.

Blaine is reminded of that day in August, in this same airport and how different it all was. The sadness, the attempted bravery, the tears and the good byes that seemed endless. How time had flown and how it had dragged. Blaine allows himself a sigh of relief. He's survived. They have survived this year from hell. They have survived nine months of missed phone calls, of quick texts between classes, of late night skype sessions and absurdly short and very few visits. He can barely believe it but he's forced to as the electronic notice board inform the trio that they have to head for door 85.

Blaine has only seen Kurt in the flesh three times this year. At Christmas Kurt and Finn visited but with the holidays and family expectations, they hadn't spent as much time together as they would have liked. Cooper surprised him for his birthday and offered him tickets for New York. Words will never be enough to describe how much it meant to him to open that envelop and see the tickets there, Coop smiling smugly over him. It coincided with spring break and it was New York heaven compacted in a week with a Kurt bow around it. The last visit was very short but it made up for it in sweetness. Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam and Mike had surprised the New Directions and attended Nationals in Boston in May. They lost but that day felt more like a victory than anything else.

And now, it's finally over. Kurt is coming home for the summer and then, together, they'll go to New York and start a new life together. Blaine decided to study Literature and History at Columbia. He hopes to join the drama club as well but that's all in the future. Now, all he can think about is the seconds separating him from his love.

His phone beeps and he grins.

_Try not to make a spectacle of yourself, little brother. I still have the pictures from last time. –C._

He laughs, feeling uncontrollably ecstatic; joy seeping out of his pores and engulfing everyone around him. Even his brother in Florida can feel it.

_You're just jealous because you won't get to see Kurt before next week. –B._

He puts the phone away and crosses his arms over his chest. He wonders if he could just go through security and join Kurt at the luggage claim. It seems only fair after weeks of not seeing each other; security will understand.

His phone beeps again and he rolls his eyes. Cooper is nothing if not tenacious, he'll give him that.

_Take a deep breath. Be there in a few seconds. –K._

Blaine stares at the phone screen, his shaky fingers leaving smudges.

"He's coming," he says to Burt and his voice sounds scratchy and not his own. The words have just left his mouth that he hears Carole squeal. She rushes forward and Blaine follows without really realizing it. Finn is there, grinning at his mum, his eyes are wet and he grabs Carole and suddenly she's off the ground and they're all laughing.

"Put me down," she keeps repeating but Finn doesn't seem to be hearing her.

Blaine looks past Finn's shoulder and his heart does a summersault in his chest. Kurt is grinning at his brother and step-mother, his own tears rushing down his cheeks. It seems as if the moment is suspended in time. Blaine wants to go to him, cuddle him and never let go but he knows it's not right. Not yet. So, he watches with the most beatific of smiles as Burt and Kurt hug. In a matter of seconds the Hummel-Hudson clan has gathered in a family embrace and everybody is laughing. Blaine takes advantage of the situation and snaps as many pictures as possible and sends a couple of them to Coop.

"For your sake, I hope you aren't sending these to anyone," a breathy voice says above him and he laughs.

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do 'bout it?" he teases.

Kurt is right in front of him, his face red and blotchy and wet but he's smiling and his eyes are laughing and he's so beautiful, so dear, and so beloved, it's all Blaine can do not to fall to his knees.

"Getting cocky, are we?" Kurt's face crunches up in the most adorable way. "And why are you still so far away?"

"No idea," Blain mumbles before literally launching himself on his boyfriend. As Kurt steadies them, Blaine breathes in his scent and it feels like the first real breath he's taken since he left.

"Much better," Kurt sighs.

"You're not allowed outta my sight for the next couple of months. I'm going to get so clingy Rachel will look like a saint next to me but I don't care. You'll just have to deal with."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt smiles and kisses the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Love you," Blaine whispers.

"I know. Love you, too."

* * *

><p>"To Puck, Artie, Tina, Blaine and Brit. May their future shine as brightly as Kurt's hair," Rachel finished her toast and the rest of the gang laughs.<p>

The friends cling their glasses together, making faces at each other. The air is charged with laughter and a kind of euphoria that only exists amongst friends. Blaine also notices a new kind of awkwardness between them. The kind created by a long absence and non-shared new experiences. Mercedes and Sam are still not talking to each other. Rachel and Finn's "new friendship" is basically making everyone cringe. Artie and Quinn are exchanging what they think are subtle glances but are in fact as blatant as the light of day. Puck is already drunk which is both surprising because there is no alcohol in the Berrys Oscar stage room and not surprising at all because it's Puck.

Despite all these new dynamics, Blaine feels deliriously happy to be with all of his friends again. Even if it's different, even if it doesn't last, they'll still have tonight and the shared memories to last them a little while longer.

"Let's sing," Rachel shrills in a desperate attempt to avoid Finn's eyes.

Blaine takes a deep breath and raises his hand. Kurt, who is leaning against his chest and sitting between his bent knees, turns his head to look at him. The curious frown on his forehead is so adorable; Blaine can't help but lean forward and kiss it. Not that he needs an excuse to touch Kurt, he hasn't been able to let go for the last three days.

"Uh, Rach... If you don't mind, I have something prepared."

She looks disappointed for half a second but she relents as she sees the glare Kurt sends her way. She brings the mic to him and after a few tries; he manages to untangle himself from Kurt. He grabs his guitar on the way to the stage and grins at the cat-calls and other obscenities and encouragement thrown his way. Brit and Tina take place behind him as he sits on a bar stool in the front of the stage.

"This is for Kurt because it's all I've been dreaming of doing for the last 9 months," he says with a smile.

"Really?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow. "Aaaaaaall you've been dreaming about?"

There are a few snickers around the room and Blaine has to swallow as he sees Kurt's blush.

"Shut up, Santana," Mercedes says.

And, magically, without even a frown, she does. Blaine guesses going to college together has brought the two girls even closer together.

He forgets Santana and focuses on the notes. He hopes that he doesn't mess up the words. He took French this year but it was still a pain without Kurt.

_Moi je n'étais rien  
>Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui<br>Je suis le gardien  
>Du sommeil de ses nuits<br>Je l'aime à mourir  
>Vous pouvez détruire<br>Tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
>Il n'a qu'à ouvrir<br>L'espace de ses bras  
>Pour tout reconstruire<br>Pour tout reconstruire  
>Je l'aime à mourir<em>

He keeps his eyes on Kurt and tries not to stumble on the words as he sees his eyes fill with tears. In that instant, the hours of rehearsal with Brit and Tina, the struggle of finding the right song and feeling of self-consciousness are all worth it.

_Il a gommé les chiffres  
>Des horloges du quartier<br>Il a fait de ma vie  
>Des cocottes en papier<br>Des éclats de rire  
>Il a bâti des ponts<br>Entre nous et le ciel  
>Et nous les traversons<br>À chaque fois qu'elle  
>Ne veut pas dormir<br>Ne veut pas dormir  
>Je l'aime à mourir<em>

Blaine has only learned the first couple of verse but he likes them because they speak the most to him and to his story with Kurt.

_Il a dû faire toutes les guerres  
>Pour être si forte aujourd'hui<br>Il a dû faire toutes les guerres  
>De la vie, et l'amour aussi<em>

He finishes the chorus in a drawn out note with Tina and Brit still following. The room erupts in applause and it's like no time has passed at all. It's like any other glee rehearsal, with one of them singing their heart out while the rest of them try not to cry like babies.

"Dude! That was awesome," Puck says reverently and Blaine ducks his head, shyness enveloping him.

"And you're not thinking about making this your career? How?" Quinn asks and Blaine can't help but notice her hand enclosed in Artie's.

He smiles at the lot of them and watches as Kurt makes his way to him.

"You sap," he says with a shake of his head but the happy tears are belying the statement.

"I know. What a torture it must be for you; all this embarrassment," Blaine says with an apologetic shrug.

"I think I'll survive," Kurt's eyes blaze into his and there's no more teasing between them, just a depth of love that even months apart and different careers won't change. Blaine opens his arms to Kurt and he falls into them like it's the most natural thing on Earth.

Like it's where he will always belong.

A/N: the song is Je l'aime à mourrir by Francis Cabrel. We French have some really lovely romantic songs and as I heard Shakira's version of it (beautiful, by the way) I thought this fits klaine quite wonderfully. You should go listen to it. I hope you liked this chapter. A bit longer and fluffier than the previous one. Next stop: Sugar's wish comes true.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: glee belongs to people who prefer destroying our souls rather than give us continuity. That ain't me, children.

A/N: this is rather short but I like it like that. Again, it's fluffy.

_**Sugar's wish**_

_December 2013_

Kurt shifts his heavy overnight bag on his shoulder and holds his phone a bit tighter, all the while he tries not to tell Rachel that she's being completely ridiculous. Not that it's not the case; she is ridiculous and it's not as if Kurt doesn't usually enjoy her antics. However it wouldn't help the conversation along and he doesn't have time for any more of this nonsense. It's his night with Blaine and Rachel (who has been informed of this) should know better than to drag the conversation. Especially over a topic that is as old as it is boring.

"Rachel. Say yes. Go out with David. It's obvious you want to."

"But Finn…," her protest dies before it is fully formed. Kurt frowns and tries not to feel wretched over the whole affair. He wants Finn to be happy and he obviously wants his best friend to be happy as well but it seems that since Quinn's car crash and the wedding that never was, they couldn't be happy together.

"Rachel."

"I know. I know. Moving on. New York. New experiences. Stardom," she says it resignedly. "I'll go out with stupid David."

"That's the spirit," Kurt drawls with no small amount of sarcasm.

Her voice gentles as she wishes him a great evening. "Give a kiss to Blaine for me."

"Will do."

He hangs up and fishes his keys out of his coat pockets. He loves the fact that Blaine made a set of keys for him as soon as he moved to New York. Kurt had been carrying Blaine's doubles for his own apartment for a week, not really knowing if it was the right thing to do, when Blaine presented him with the set of keys. It's really no wonder the boy owns his heart.

He lets himself in and tries not to feel too disappointed when Blaine isn't here to welcome him.

"Finchel drama. Again," he announces to the empty living room. He likes Blaine's apartment. It's not too big, not too far from his own place and it's so well furnished, it was sometimes hard to leave.

He hears someone shuffle behind him and turns around with a smile only to be surprised.

"Oh no! Not Finchel drama! Not again!" Cooper Anderson teases as he comes to Kurt. They hug and Kurt realizes he has missed the goof ball. Coop lives in Florida with his girlfriend Blair and they don't get to see him much. He's another gorgeous specimen of the male species with his clear, playful blue eyes and his dark silky hair. Kurt often thinks that it's a good thing the Andersons only reproduced twice. Gaga knows what kind of trouble a few more would have generated.

They sit on the couch and exchange teasing banter as they wait for Blaine to appear. When he does, he's dressed in dark jeans with a blue shirt under a red sweater. His hair, however, is still damp and wild (just as Kurt loves it) from the shower he just took and he's still holding the customary bow-tie in his hands.

He sees Kurt and his smile is almost blinding.

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late," he says bending over the couch for a quick but sweet smooch. "What is it I hear about Finchel drama?"

"It never ends," Kurt replies. He moves a bit on the couch to make some space for his boyfriend. With their busy schedules and their homework and the whole letting Blaine adapt to life in New York, It's harder than he thought it would be to see each other more than once or twice a week. They haven't seen each other in three days and the proximity of their bodies is like a balm on Kurt's soul. After a year apart, three days shouldn't feel like a struggle but there he is, basking in Blaine's warmth as if it is the elixir of life.

A chorus of bips interrupts their conversation. Blaine and Kurt both take a hold of their phones and almost instantly laugh. They've both received a picture from Sugar. She's with Brittany and a couple of girls Kurt doesn't know. They're queuing in front of a cinema theater in Los Angeles, a huge poster of Sarah Jessica Parker behind them.

Blaine shakes his head in amusement. "I forgot about that."

"I heard the rumour that her father actually financed the movie," Kurt says, eyes wide with laughter.

"Do you doubt it?" Blaine raises his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!"

They laugh and Coop clears his throat rather more loudly than is necessary. Blaine turns his attention to his brother with a roll of his beautiful eyes.

"So, dear brother o' mine, what are you doing in New York? I mean, besides ruining my date night."

"Isn't that reason enough?"

Blaine's eyes narrow but Kurt knows it's more for show than anything else. Cooper smirks as his little brother enters the eternal dance of brotherly banter and mockery.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the unannounced visit and the cloud of overpriced perfume that comes with it but don't you think it's time to share the details?"

"You know what? For that tone, you can go to sleep uninformed… Not that much sleep will be involved tonight," Cooper says with a sniffle. He then proceeds to switch on the TV and ignore the blushing couple next to him.

"My 30 year-old brother, Ladies and Gentlemen," Blaine shoots.

"You're a pest."

Kurt watches them bicker with a fond smile. He feels the urge to send a quick text to his own infuriating brother. Finn must know about the Rachel/David date and he must be pretending not to brood in his small college room. Kurt does send the text; promising to drop by tomorrow after class.

"Kurt! Some help, here," Blaine pleads. Kurt is tempted, how could he not be with those puppy eyes staring into his soul but he knows better.

He snorts. "Not getting involved seems like the sensible choice, here."

"You can't claim to be sensible and date Frodo the idiot over here," Coop remarks innocently. It's really hard not to laugh at Blaine's baleful glare.

"He may be a hobbit but he's a lovely one," Kurt counters with a smirk. Blaine looks as if he's not sure how to take Kurt's comment. After a few seconds of struggle, he smartly decides to move on and turns back to his brother. Cooper feigns ignorance and focus on sending a text.

"Fine. Be like that. I'll just call Blair," Blaine wiggles his eyebrow in triumph. It is a sight to behold, Kurt thinks with a private smile.

"Already sent her a text," Cooper says, shaking his phone in front of Blaine's frowning face. "She is not to disclose anything without my permission," he shrugs before pocketing his phone and Kurt has to admit it's well played.

He has a fair idea of what's going on. Blair and Cooper have been together for three years, living together for two and Cooper traveled all the way from Florida to see Blaine. It doesn't take a genius to guess what Cooper came here to announce.

It seems that Blaine has finally put two and two together because his eyes suddenly widen and his mouth falls open.

He has to clear his throat before speaking and Kurt's heart squeezes. "Oh," Blaine says feebly, his eyes looking suspiciously wet. Cooper doesn't look playful anymore; a tentative and joyous smile crossing his face. "When?" Blaine asks after a pause.

Cooper grins fully. "When did I propose or when is the wedding?"

Blaine grabs his brother's shoulder and pulls him into a tight embrace.

Kurt's throat is suddenly dry and with tears in his own eyes, he decides to offer them some privacy. He goes to the small kitchen and starts making some tea. The water is just boiling when he feels a pair of strong and lovely arms wrap around him from behind. He instantly relaxes into them and let his arms rest above Blaine's.

"You didn't have to leave," Blaine whispers. His breath is hot against Kurt's neck and it sends a ripple of sensations down Kurt's spine.

"I know," he reassures.

"My brother is getting married," Blaine grins against Kurt's skins. There's wonder and laughter in his voice, causing warmth to spread in Kurt's chest.

"I know," he squeezes his boyfriend's hands.

"I'm happy," Blaine says as if it's not the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt smiles. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

A/N: Cooper is a fun character to write. Next stop: Quinn graduates Yale! Woohoo!


End file.
